criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Regina Lampert
"I was hoping you'd come back." Regina Lampert is an abductor and attempted murderer who appeared in Unknown Subject. Background A chain smoker, Regina frequented a bar, The Golden Gut, and sometimes picked up several men there. One night, sometime during 2007, she was abducted by one Hamilton Bartholomew, who bound her with piano wire and played a piano ballad to her, even singing along with it, before raping her. Her bonds left scars on her wrists and chest, which horrified her parents and caused her fiancé to leave her. Regina began seething in hatred at Bartholomew, who proceeded to rape eleven more women over the course of five years. Unknown Subject Regina returns to a bar and asks for a drink. At the same time, Bartholomew has taken over the bar's piano and begins playing the same ballad he played to her when he raped her. Hearing the song, Regina angrily shuts off the piano and berates him for playing it before going to the bathroom to pull herself together. Identifying Bartholomew as her rapist, Regina formulates a revenge scheme, going back to him and making amends with him. Eventually, he escorts her to her car, to which she incapacitates him with a taser. Crouching over his body, she tells him "I was hoping you'd come back" before tasing him again, this time to unconsciousness. She then takes him to her house, binds him with piano wire, and sets him up in front of a piano. When Bartholomew wakes up, Regina approaches him, wearing the same outfit she wore when he raped her, and holds him at gunpoint. Bartholomew feigns innocence and tries to convince her that the piano ballad he played wasn't the same song The Piano Man played to her. When he sings the song in order to convince her, Regina recognizes his voice and knows for sure he is her rapist. Bartholomew protests, but Regina doesn't listen and instead shoots his left hand. Regina later watches the news and finds that the BAU arrested a suspect who had been trying to pass off as The Piano Man. She is shocked, and Bartholomew taunts her, finally admitting himself to being The Piano Man. Regina angrily readies her gun in the kitchen, but when she returns, she finds that Bartholomew seized his chance to break loose from his bonds. He pushes her away and hides behind the many furniture scattered in the house and calls 911, just before she holds him at gunpoint again. The BAU arrive and Prentiss convinces her that Bartholomew is innocent, to which Regina lowers the gun, allowing Prentiss to make the arrest. She then watches as Hotch arrests Bartholomew, Prentiss's claims being a ruse. Prentiss later talks to Regina in an interrogation room for a statement and assures her that Bartholomew will be imprisoned for life. However, Regina isn't convinced and tells her that she doesn't know what it's like to live in fear. But after she sees Prentiss's face, she realizes that something happened to her and asks her if she killed him. Prentiss replies that he is dead, but she didn't pull the trigger. Regina tells Prentiss that while her monster's dead, she has to live with hers. She then concludes the interrogation. Modus Operandi Regina assaulted Bartholomew to unconsciousness with a taser, then abducting him, binding him with piano wire, and setting him up in front of a piano in a room in her house. She then utilized a revolver, which she used to shoot Bartholomew's left hand. Known Victims *Hamilton Bartholomew Appearances *Season Seven **Unknown Subject Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Abductors